


Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold

by megSUPERFAN



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Newt is exhausted, Newt's house/flat/what's it called, Nighttime, Yes yes I can, authorship is hard, based on my personal headcanon, both literal and figurative, can I tag this as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megSUPERFAN/pseuds/megSUPERFAN
Summary: "Newt was too exhausted for this. “Alright-” he was interrupted by a yawn. “It’s bedtime, I’m not joking. Give it over.” Surprisingly, the creature obeyed, reached into its pouch, and coaxed out…. Something small, matted, and decidedly not shiny."Absolutely, unabashedly fluff.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Newt Scamander's Niffler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwormswillruletheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormswillruletheworld/gifts).



> This isn't the first Fantastic Beasts fic I've written, though it's the first to go on AO3.
> 
> Enjoy!

Newt allowed himself a small groan as he finally stepped through his front door. He didn’t dare check the time; it was terrifically late, but he couldn’t simply have missed this meeting. The owl had arrived a week ago, after all, and he had responded promptly, not knowing then how late it would run. Rescheduling was difficult when his book wasn’t a priority for the company he’d selected for its publication.

Publishers were a species Newt wished he didn’t have to deal with.

And at this hour, neither was Bunty. Newt was secretly grateful she’d already gone home. He was confident that the basement dwellers as well as those in the suitcase were well-fed and the diurnal ones were resting, but despite his already closing eyelids he had to go and make sure.

Far too many minutes later, Newt returned upstairs, every single inch of him longing for bed.

There was a familiar snuffling noise and the patter of four feet, and he wished at once that he was just imagining it.

But no. Small black eyes in a small black guilty-looking face peered from under a chair. Newt pressed a hand to his forehead and ran it slowly through his hair. “Come on out.”

Sheepishly, the little beast came forward. Newt noticed the way it was favoring its pouch and raised his eyebrows. Scooping up the niffler, his hands were dampened with dirty paws. “Bad enough to go rummaging the house, you had to sneak outside?”

_ Absolutely _ , said the niffler’s eyes.

Newt was too exhausted for this. “Alright-” he was interrupted by a yawn. “It’s bedtime, I’m not joking. Give it over.”

Surprisingly, the creature obeyed, reached into its pouch, and coaxed out…. Something small, matted, and decidedly  _ not  _ shiny.

_ Merlin’s beard.  _

_ I thought you were a male. _

The rational part of Newt’s mind dismissed that second thought quickly and focused again on the issue at hand.

An almost-newborn niffler, eyes shut tight, still with bits of calico baby-fur among the black fluff that would overcome it later. Newt was struck nearly breathless. “Where on earth…” His voice trailed off in dumb shock as the larger niffler brought out another miniature, this time a burnished ginger. He swallowed as he scooped up both the tiny mammals, and they wriggled sleepily in the warmth of his hands.

When he looked up, there was another one, and the adult niffler tilted his head proudly. Newt couldn’t help a grin as he shook his head. “Is that all?”

Newt sat down again with a lapful of towel-dried nifflers, varying shades of gray, brown, white. He met the eyes of his own black-furred rascal, who stared right back.

“Interrogation can wait until morning,” Newt murmured after a minute. “Let’s get you and your family to bed.”

He placed a few Sickles in the makeshift nest among the snuffling beasts before finally,  _ finally  _ going to sleep .

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it so hard to distinguish how many baby nifflers there are on the official Crimes of Grindelwald posters? XD  
> In this fic, there are four babies: blue-gray, calico, brown and white, and gingery brown. (NOT TURQUOISE, VARDA)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Drop a comment or kudos if you want. :)
> 
> [Edit: Newt's Niffler IS a male, he's not HAVING babies; he just found them somewhere and put them in the pouch for safekeeping. Nifflers are now marsupials I guess. Sorry if that wasn't clear. XD]


End file.
